Investigation into the immunologic etiology of human uveitides has necessitated the development of animal models. The experiments of this application are designed to define and evaluate several models of experimental allergic uveitis (EAU). A thorough description of the immune response involved in EAU is vital to relating the animal studies to human uveitides, especially to defining those specific components of the immune response to be measured for diagnosis and/or evaluating a patient's progress. Specifically we will characterize the various components of the immune response in EAU by measuring both humoral (antibody) and cell mediated immunity at both the local (ocular) and systemic levels. We will continue to study the autoimmune response of uveitis patients by examining sera and peripheral leukocytes for anti-ocular activity. Since these techniques measure a systemic immune response, results from the above described animal experiments should than allow us to assess the local immune response in the eye as reflected in these systemic measurements. Subcellular localization of these antigens in the retina and pineal gland as a natural extension of our immunofluorescent studies, will provide further information as the the identification and function of these antigens.